


Not Really a Blind Date

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: klaine + my mum knows your mum and they’re trying to set us up but all i can remember of you is that time you stuck gum in my hair when we were seven so i automatically don’t like you au <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really a Blind Date

“You’re going to love this,” Pam tells Blaine, pulling him out of the house like a misbehaving kid. “And more importantly, you’re going to love him, and you’ll get married, and you’ll have kids, and oh God, I’m going to be a grandma!”

“Mom.”

“You two used to have so much fun when you were kids, it was adorable!”

“ _Mom_.”

“Poor Elizabeth passed away, bless her soul, but I kept in touch with his husband--remember Burt, he used to let you play with real cars and all?”

“Nanay, seriously!”

The use of the tagalog makes Pam pause and she lets go of his wrist--might as well, they have reached the car anyway.

“Yes dear?”

“I will not let you set me up on a date with someone who stuck gum in my hair!”

Pam rolls her eyes and unlocks the car. “You were seven, _Beh_ ,” she says, sitting behind the wheel and giving her youngest son a pointed look until he sighs and groans and sits down next to her. “Can’t you get over it?”

“Get over it?” he exclaims. “I was bald like an Eight ball for weeks!”

“But look at your hair now,” she replies, patting the back of his head, “it’s so healthy and lively!”

Blaine groans some more, attaching his seatbelt. “Maybe a bit too lively,” he grumbles, patting his hair back into place, properly gelled and dapper.

“I’m certain that you will thank me for setting up that date,” Pam says as she starts the car. “And if Kurt has not changed into a proper gentleman, well, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh really?”

“Really really.”

“How?”

Oh, they’re bargaining now--Pam expected to deal with Anger a bit longer, but maybe Blaine is not that distraught after all.

“I’ll get you that bowtie you have been lusting over?”

“The [McQueen](http://www.alexandermcqueen.com/us/alexandermcqueen/tie_cod46396767un.html)?”

“Yes, the one with the skull--though I find it very risqué for you, dear.”

“... Fine, let’s get this over with.”

Pam bites on her lip to keep from smiling too smugly, but she knows that she has, at least, won this battle.

\---

Blaine doesn’t know what he expected.

Half of him hoped that the “blind date that is not completely blind but seriously fifteen years later it’s not like he still knows-knows the guy does he” is going to be a bust, just so he can get his mother off of his back and a bow tie in the deal.

But half of him …

The hopeless romantic in him hopes for the best, because it would be nice to date someone.

His mother gives him two thumbs up and turns on the radio, starting to dance in her seat immediately--probably her mixtape of Julio Iglesias or something.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushes the door of the little café their parents picked as a proper meeting place. It’s cute, and it smells like they burn their own coffee--all good points in Blaine’s book.

He starts looking around, trying to jog his memory about the little boy who used to be his best frenemy--he never quite recovered from that chewing gum stunt Kurt pulled …--while checking his watch to make sure that he’s on time when someone taps his shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine turns on his heels, pocketing his watch, and his eyes travel up a lovely, muscled torso covered in an equally lovely dark shirt.

“Aren’t you Blaine Anderson?”

Oh wow, how puberty has treated you right.

“Hi, yes, Blaine, that’s me, hi.”

Smooth, Anderson.

Luckily, Kurt doesn’t seem bothered by Blaine’s lack of social grace, and chuckles quietly before smiling at Blaine.

“Hi Blaine.”

“Hi Kurt.”

\---

From the car, Pam sees Kurt arriving and her eyes widen in appreciation--now that’s a man worthy of her son--and she can see the whole interaction: Blaine looking down with an embarrassed smile, Kurt looking at him in open admiration and fondness, Blaine completely missing it.

Ah, young love.

Burt owes her 20 bucks--and a cookie.


End file.
